


Worship

by starsandfires



Series: We Crossed the Line [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominant Henry Cavill, F/M, Henry Cavill is the perfect Gentleman, Hotel Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealousy, Lingerie, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smoking, a lot of smut, henry dresses you up then dresses you down if you know what i mean, henry worships your body, kal not mentioned as much, okay so i can only write when i'm anxious and henry is my comfort person so, reader is still a drinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: A few weeks ago, Henry had asked you to join him at a charity ball for a dog rescue centre he had recently invested and joined the board of. His love of animals had him volunteering for multiple charities including Durrell and his love for dogs especially since having Kal had brought this decision and so he had roped you into joining him at this event.“I would love to bring you with me seeing as you take care of Kal as much as I do…"
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: We Crossed the Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is baso almost 7000 words of pure smut. There's some plot but its practically non-existent. I've really been loving writing and I didn't expect people to like We Crossed a Line as much as they did and so here's a piece set in that universe. Although its not necessary to read that to enjoy this but please check it out! Please kudos and comment, thank you so much!  
> There is a spotify playlist I made of music that inspired me whilst writing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/407u7m0A23I8CZHpfLvt9l?si=DG2R-bg9QoCi6eEwNKWMJQ

You rolled the barrel brush through your hair, making sweeping motions as your other hand balanced the hair dryer. You were trying to concentrate on perfecting the curl of your curtain fringe before you started thinking about the evening ahead. You had made a set up at the bathroom counter with a chair as you spread out your hair products and make up.

A few weeks ago, Henry had asked you to join him at a charity ball for a dog rescue centre he had recently invested and joined the board of. His love of animals had him volunteering for multiple charities including Durrell and his love for dogs especially since having Kal had brought this decision on and so he had roped you into joining him at this event.

“I would love to bring you with me seeing as you take care of Kal as much as I do…and we are seeing each other officially,” his eyes softened as he walked towards you whilst you prepared Kal’s dinner and he softly placed his hands on your hips. You still weren’t used to the intimacy and the blood still rushed to your face whenever he touched you. Another hand entwined with yours and he played with your fingertips ever so softly.

You laughed nervously, “you know I’d love to…but who is going to look after Kal, I’m still officially your dog sitter.” Your fingers made air quotes around ‘officially’. He smiled brilliantly and it made you feel weak, you were sure he could get you to do anything he wanted, and you’d do it to see that smile. _You’d do it for less_ , a voice chided in the back of your head.

“We will. The guests bring their dogs, and it would make perfect sense as you have been looking after Kal so amazingly.” He beamed at you. Your excuse squashed.

And that was how you had been roped into going to a fancy charity ball which was obviously black tie. You had yet to see Henry in a tuxedo – in real life that is. You had seen many a red-carpet photo of his.

A couple weeks ago he had even taken you shopping for a dress to almost every boutique he could find in central London. You had spent most of the day feeling unsure and worrying about fitting in, but every shop was friendly and helpful once they’d seen Henry which had you wondering if he brought every fling he had, shopping. You shook the jealousy from you as compliments poured from Henry.

 _Yes, the dress shopping had gone quite well_ , you thought to yourself as you remembered you’d been left in the dressing room of one particular shop and as you modelled dresses for Henry had kneeled down in front of you whilst you were stood on the podium and ate you out, making you orgasm right in minutes while you were in a particularly sensual dark blue slit dress.

Henry stepped into his bathroom then, bringing you back to reality. He had his tuxedo trousers on but was completely topless and you sucked in a breath, still such a sight to see. His chiselled chest with the layer of curly dark hair made you want to groan aloud. You were in a bathrobe, underneath you had no bra and only in a black lace bikini brief whilst you did you hair and make up before dressing. The robe was falling slightly off the shoulder, slightly, exposing your shoulder as you fiddled with the waves of your hair.

You watched him in the mirror as he approached you, his eyes met yours and he quickly licked his lips, that look in his eyes that made you feel like a goddess on a mountain and simultaneously a deer in headlights. He was now so close you could feel him pressed to your back; his fingers caressed your exposed skin and softly pushed the robe further revealing your bare chest. You held your breath.

“You’re looking gorgeous.” He watched you as you continued to brush waves into your hair.

“I’ve not even done my make up,” you rolled your eyes and he chuckled shaking his head.

Then he tutted and slowly lowered, pressing his mouth to your ear. “What would happen if we just took this off completely,” you shivered as he moved his hand to the other shoulder and slowly dragged it down your arm. You met his eyes in the mirror and bit your lip as his large hands softly massaged your breasts. You closed your eyes as he kissed and bit the skin along your neck and collarbone. He groaned as he inhaled your skin, “you smell absolutely delicious.”

You felt him pause and then he grabbed your cheeks and pull your face towards the mirror, “Look at yourself,” you blinked and looked at him, he growled ever so slightly. “Look at what I see,” you obeyed and watched as one hand inched further below your navel and his other played with your nipple.

You had a layer of sweat forming on your forehead as Henry continued to tease you, his hand now trailing across your inner thighs. He chuckled as you watched his movements.

“I worship your body,” he said as he kissed your hips, you blushed and stood up.

“I need to finish getting ready for tonight,” you picked up a large hair clip and gently tied up your hair as you looked in the mirror and began to do your make up.

Henry shook his head and frowned as you slipped the robe back over yourself.

You applied foundation and concealer as you tried not to think about the throbbing between your legs from moments ago, you couldn’t explain your recent bout of self esteem issues but you didn’t want to talk about them despite Henry trying. You drew on a dramatic wing in your eyes and finally applied lashes.

As you finished up with far too many spritzes of setting spray, Henry returned into the bathroom. This time he had his shirt on, but it wasn’t buttoned, he approached you as you stood to meet him, he kissed your lips gently.

“Can I finish what I started?” He asked playfully against your lips but you knew he really wasn’t seeking permission as he slowly kneeled, lifting your leg over his shoulder.

“Finish what Mr. Cavill?” You said as your hands ran through his curls. He’d had a trim recently and he was looking more handsome than ever.

He looked up devilishly, “I love it when you say that,” then he planted kisses up your thighs as his hands kneaded your ass, as he reached your pussy he inhaled, your arousal mixed with your fragrance, “finish this.” He said as he teased your labia. You gasped tugging slightly on his hair. He grumbled and you felt the vibrations against your clit, and you moaned.

He continued to tease you like this for what felt like endless minutes before he finally gave in and slipped your black panties aside before penetrating you with his oh so talented tongue, his hand came up and began to circle your clit and it took only minutes before you reached your climax on his tongue. He lapped you up and then reached to the bath for the flannel as he cleaned you up. He chuckled as he gently pulled down your panties which were now a complete wet mess.

“You best be glad I’ve other black underwear to wear under the dress,” you narrowed your eyes, but you couldn’t stop smiling.

“Do you have to wear any underwear?” You gasped and playfully whacked his bicep.

“Right,” whilst he was still kneeling on the bathroom tile you pushed him back as you straddled him, you leaned into his lips, “Mr. Cavill that’s not how you treat an employee is it?” You could feel his hardness and you slowly began to rub yourself against him as his semi turned into a full erection, you grinned against his lips as he groaned into your mouth, your foreheads were pressed hard against one another as you teased each other over his clothes.

You could feel the heat build in your abdomen as the friction made you wet once again, it leaked onto his dress trousers and you paused and giggled, “Oops looks like I’ve made a mess.”

You made an innocent pout, Henry grinned and took this opportunity to flip you and put you on all fours as you heard him unzip his fly and then feel the sudden force of him entering you. The cold of the bathroom tile titillated you. You never got used to how his cock filled you up and you loved it. You bit your lip hard as Henry gripped your hips and thrusted into you hard and you screamed into the empty bathroom, you felt him leave kisses along your shoulders and back. He fisted your hair into a ponytail and pulled, yanking your head back you moaned his name.

“You’re such a good girl,” one arm reached to your breasts and massaged whilst his fingers pinched your nipple. “You’re so beautiful,” he moaned, he had pulled you up against his chest as he pressed his lips against your ear.

You could barely make words as his slammed his hips into you. “He-Henry, PLEASE,” you could feel yourself you were ready to cum at any moment. After a few more slams into you, you felt Henry was losing control of his thrusts and that he was also getting close.

“I’m close, cum with me” he breathed and he slowly pulled out of you, and his finger found your overstimulated clit, you turned round and he sat back as your straddled him on the floor again and after a few pumps he finally climaxed and as his fingers slowed down their assault on your clit, you did too.

After a few moments of silence as you both came down from your post-orgasm highs, he watched you as your breath went back to normal.

He laughed as he looked down at his trousers, “I’m glad I have another tux,” he leaned his forehead against yours again and kissed you so tenderly.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” You blushed embarrassed, as he helped you stand up. He once again cleaned you off with the flannel, being extra tender around your sensitive area and lead you back into the bedroom where your dress hung, ready to be worn. He undressed as you found another pair of black underwear for the dress.

“Do you think they’ll be able to smell it on me,” You looked in the mirror to make sure everything was still in order, your make up thankfully hadn’t smudged and a quick brush through your hair would fix it right up.

“I hope they do,” Henry joked as he zipped up the fly on his clean tuxedo trousers, you threw him a dirty look. He buttoned up his clean dress shirt and came towards you, kissing your collarbone. “No, they won’t, you smell divine.” You walked over to the dress and were beginning to panic.

The dress was black silk, the bodice was corseted and was off the shoulder with an extreme thigh slit and a dip in the cleavage. You unzipped the back and stepped into it and as you pulled it up, Henry was already there to help you before you had to ask. His eyes were on you intensely, despite your how passionate and rough you were, he was also so soft.

He gently tilted your chin up as he pecked your lips softly, another to your clavicle and shoulders.

“Christ, I’ve nearly got another hard-on looking at you in this.” He ran a hand through his curls when he let you go, and you turned to the full-length mirror.

You admired your figure; Henry was on one knee as he buckled up your platform velvet heels. When he was done his fingers stroked your calf up your thigh as he threw on his jacket.

“Tell me why we picked out this dress again?” You smirked.

“Easy access,” He said deadpan, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He leaned over to his dresser and pulled out a diamante choker. “Think this will finish off the look,” your jaw dropped. It was simplistic but gorgeous and the diamonds glinted like stars. He gently placed it around your neck and after he tenderly stroked the skin with his fingers.

“Right shall we go before we get distracted again?” He chuckled as he offered his arm and you walked downstairs.

He whistled for Kal as he picked up a particular fancy black leather lead, you had found a ridiculous bowtie collar for him earlier in the week and begged Henry to put it on him for this event and of course he had agreed.

All three of you left the safety of his Kensington home and you looked at the black private car parked outside his doorstep, it looked somewhat like a condensed limo. He opened the door for you like the gentleman he was, followed by Kal. The event wasn’t far outside of central London and you sat in perfect silence. His hand encompassed your small hand and you felt safe and secure and you smiled as you watched the overpriced London houses pass by.

You finally arrived, a large events hall attached to a grand hotel, it looked like a large mansion from a period film more than anything else. The entrance had a stone staircase and large columns. There was a carpet laid out and a queue of cars, you were guessing filled with rich people and the like. You suddenly felt very much out of your depth, as women in elegant gowns and men in tuxes unloaded out of cars, some with purebred dogs. You watched enraptured as the car slowly led to the entrance.

Henry gave you one last squeeze of your hand as the car parked to the velvet rope and he grabbed Kal’s lead. You stepped out of the car, as winter had descended the nights came in fast and early and the sky was already a gorgeous soft pink with hints of orange as the sun set.

You hadn’t expected Henry to parade you around as his new fling, after all this was an event about dogs and you expected a professional Henry and something about him changed – the public persona you had seen in multiple interviews had come forward.

He offered his arm but something about him seemed disengaged, the intimacy from earlier had disappeared and he exuded chivalry and professionalism. He greeted the staff and they all seemed enraptured; he gave Kal a good scruff between the ears, he seemed to murmur something to him before handing you his lead. Entering the reception area, he spoke to a woman who seemed to be greeting and guiding guests. You looked down at Kal who looked oddly comfortable, then again Henry had taken him to sets and all kinds of places since he was a pup - he was probably used to this.

“Henry, we’re so glad to see you!” From a grand staircase a woman, older than you, middle aged but her skin glowed and she reeked of money. Her dress was sleek, emerald green with diamante along the bodice, her cleavage peaked at the top elegantly. “How dapper you look tonight. What a change from how dirty you were last time,” she chuckled, her voice was calm, and you narrowed your eyes watching them laugh and talk.

Another woman appeared from an adjoining room, she looked a lot more casual in slacks and a polo top, her hair pulled into a ponytail. She seemed closer to your age than anyone else you’d seen here so far.

“I’m Anna, I’ll be taking Kal into the Kennel,” your eyes widened, and she laughed awkwardly,

“oh no not that kind of kennel, its like a dog hotel. It’s a room set up for the guest’s dogs whilst they socialise and…” she waved at the grand ballroom filled with tables, you nodded, and you both shared a look. You introduced yourself and explained who you here with.

“I promise to take care of him,” you smiled at her as she took Kal through another set of double doors and saw as all the other dogs were clearly being pampered by other member of staff clearly hired to babysit them.

You took a step closer to Henry and the elder woman turned her attention to you, she looked you up and down, “who is this lovely young woman?”

He introduced you “…my amazing dog sitter, she started working for me not too long ago but I’ve never seen anyone handle and bond with Kal so well when I’ve had to leave him behind,” he beamed at you and you fought the urger to roll your eyes. “This here is Pandora, she’s one of the board members.”

“Shall we enter then?” she motioned, and Henry nodded leading you to your table.

“I’ll be back soon with more of our guests, please order yourself drinks and settle in!” She patted Henry’s arm before she slinked back off to the entrance.

You sat down after Henry had grabbed your chair for you and waiters began to take drinks orders from all the tables. You ordered a particular fancy fruit infused gin and leaned into the waiter, “Make it a big one yeah?” the waiter gave you an empathetic look. You sighed as you sipped on the champagne whilst waiting for your drink, you hated champagne, but you realised this was probably going to be a long night.

“I can hear you sighing, are you okay?” Henry turned to you as he took a gulp from his own champagne glass.

You smiled almost bitterly, tilting your drink his way, “absolutely dandy,” you rolled your eyes as you gulped back the rest and patted your mouth. Henry’s eyes narrowed.

“Bleurgh even the most expensive champagne in the world tastes like utter shit,” you muttered to yourself and you heard Henry laugh next to you.

The waiter finally returned, “Keep these coming please!” you asked the waiter before he left, and he nodded. You chased away the taste of champagne from your mouth with the gin.

At this point Henry himself was nursing a whiskey and you watched as he slowly sipped, your brain began wandering to earlier in the day and you wanted to be able to reach over and lick off the remnants of the amber liquid and Henry seemed to regard you with the same hungry eyes because you saw his eyeline wander over your lips before dipping to your cleavage and you smirked as you licked your lips and he watched and his pupils bloomed, his hand slowly reached over to your bare thigh and tickled the soft skin there and you grinned but he shook his head slowly and returned his hand to his lap and you frowned.

 _So much for easy access,_ you thought to yourself.

At that point Pandora returned with a few other middle-aged men and they all sat around the table talking about ideas for raising more money, raising awareness and other campaigns. Then a couple of the men asked Henry about his family to which he gushed and watched in awe.

You had downed a couple more gins and were beginning to feel tipsy and you silently left the table. You steadied yourself on your platforms. You were halfway down the room and were beginning to think you could have done with Henry’s strong arm, you turned back to the table and saw as he was in deep conversation with everyone and your heart fell.

You walked into the bathroom, everything was gold and marble and expensive, you looked at the large ornate mirror at your glassy eyes. “You don’t belong here.” You sighed.

As you finally readjusted the dress and checked yourself you took a deep breath and went back outside. Henry had been leaning against the wall outside the toilet.

“Didn’t anyone tell you to not wait outside women’s bathrooms,” you eyed him, and he took your arm.

“You didn’t tell me you were going.” He replied bluntly.

“Well you were in conversation and no one was going to miss me,” you looked back at the table. The room was filled now with the guests.

Henry adjusted a piece of your hair that was falling out of place in front of your face, an act of intimacy that no one else would notice, “I missed you,” he said quietly and you fell silent.

He guided you back to the table, you couldn’t help but appreciate his strong bicep that strained against his shirt and tuxedo jacket. You could see a smirk forming at the side of his lips as he grabbed your chair and waited for you to sit.

The evening followed a few people making speeches that were far too long, thanking for donations, and talking about upcoming campaigns and fundraising events. Every time you looked at Pandora, you wanted to slap her smug grin. You weren’t sure why, but you didn’t like her vibe.

You were starting to get very bored and quickly very tipsy and you told Henry you were going outside for air, at the back of the huge ballroom were some very large French doors that led to a courtyard. It was practically empty apart from a businessman on a phone who’s voice sounded very strained, you looked to a corner where you saw Anna from earlier. She was sat on a large marble bench and you approached albeit slowly in your heels on the gravel.

She had just lit up a cigarette and you sat beside her adjusting the dress across your thigh so to not flash anyone. She offered a smile and a cigarette and paused before taking one and thanking her for her lighter.

“I don’t normally smoke…I used to when I went out.” You explained.

“I won’t tell,” she giggled, she turned to you and narrowed her eyes slightly, “so why are you out here and not in there with your fancy man?” she grinned and you blushed.

“He’s not my…erm… I look after Kal, I’m Henry Cavill’s employee.” her mouth made an O shape.

“The way he held onto you…told a different story.” You began to stutter, and she raised her hand, “Don’t worry about it, I got the wrong idea.” She smiled at you then, like you were both keeping a secret.

The nicotine rush hit you and you were feeling dizzy as it mixed with your alcohol, “I don’t really fit in with them, this isn’t my crowd.”

“Considering most of these people here are about 20 years older than you that’s not surprising to me.” You laughed then as you took a long puff of your cigarette.

Anna then looked at her watch and threw her cig into a bush, “breaks over sorry, I hope your night improves.”

“Yours too, you’ve gotta work.” You instantly felt bad for complaining while she had to work but she patted your arm like an old friend and disappeared to the side of the building.

You finished off the last few puffs of your cigarette when Henry stepped into the courtyard. His eyes were filled with concern, his hands in his trouser pockets as he said your name.

“Mr. Cavill are you following me?” you flirted and something flashed in his eyes before he stepped towards you.

“Are you…smoking?” as you finished you stubbed the end and threw it away.

“Well I was.” You stood up and met him halfway.

He looked down, seeming unsure. “I didn’t realise you were a smoker,” he cleared his throat.

“I’m not normally but one of the people working here offered me one and I thought why not, better than being in there.” You realised you had said more than you intended and inwardly slapped yourself. No more gins for you.

Henry’s eyes widened and he frowned, “I’m sorry you’re having a bad time…” he trailed off.

“Its not your fault. I don’t belong here; this isn’t my crowd and I know no one respects me or barely acknowledges my existence. Especially Pandora.” Henry’s eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“Are you jealous?” He stepped ever so slightly closer.

“No, jealous about what? I’m your dog sitter.” You smiled and stepped aside him and walked back into the venue and made your way straight to the bar. You ordered a shot of tequila and another fruit infused gin.

Henry approached the bar and leaned against it, ordering another whiskey for himself he watched you drink. All playfulness had left his eyes.

“You belong here, you’re my guest. You look after Kal, you shouldn’t feel like an outsider. You’re not one and even if the people here think that. I don’t.” You looked up into his eyes as they engulfed you. The heterochromia in his left eye looked like pure honey.

You smiled genuinely and he seemed to relax, and he once again offered his arm as he led you back to the table. Pandora walked up to the stage, “our final speaker tonight Henry Cavill, who we can’t thank enough.” You didn’t realise he was going to be speaking and watched as he made his way to the stage. Forever oozing confidence as he buttoned his blazer.

You didn’t hear most of what he said, you loved watching his movements and the way he spoke with utter confidence and clarity until your ears picked up a mention of Kal and then eventually you.

“This year I met the most amazing and respectful and above all reliable woman. She took care of Kal and if I’m honest, myself included. She went above and beyond. Please, yes.” As Henry spoke with utter charm people began to applause, he motioned towards you, “please applaud her, she’s more than just a dog sitter!” he chuckled as his smile felt like looking at pure sunlight. Then you realised as most of the room was clapping, half were just staring at Henry and others were looking at you and you blushed, shaking your head at Henry.

As the cheer died down and Henry returned to your table you whacked his bicep. Pandora returned to the microphone and announced that the last hour there would be music and a DJ took place at a booth as chart music began to softly play as it got louder, the older couples and people seemed to take that as their leave. Leaving behind the younger guests which wasn’t a lot, but some people turned to the dancefloor and began to dance. Henry stood up and offered his hand and you gently placed it in his as he led you to the crowd.

“This isn’t the kind of dancing I’m use to.” You admitted as a slower song played in the background and the couples slow danced. Even in your platform heels you were many inches shorter than Henry. He guided an arm round his neck, then it made its way to your waist, the other softly clutching your hand as you slow danced. You weren’t too close, and this is how you remained, anyone looking would see a boss respectfully dancing with his employee. However, his grip was positively thrilling as his fingers pressed possessively into your waist.

He leaned ever so slightly down to you, “I’m sorry you’re not enjoying the night,” you wanted to press your cheek against his but continued to remain professional for him.

“It’s getting better,” you hummed, and he grinned, he grabbed you harder pulling you closer, raising an eyebrow. You licked your lips as a new upbeat song came on – one you knew and loved. He twirled you across the dancefloor as he guided you and you squealed as he pulled you back to him.

You continued like this as he twirled you and held you. You threw your arms around his neck as you danced intwined. You could smell the ever so slight hint of whiskey on his breath and it was intoxicating.

People drifted back and forth from the dancefloor but you felt like you were the both the only ones who existed as you both began to work up a sweat, he eventually pulled you away to the bar and you both downed your drinks. You stepped closer to him, his fingers grabbed yours as they entwined and you bit your lip, his eyes drifted and looked at every inch of your body. He drank you in like you were his own personal bottle of whiskey.

“Hmph, come on.” He said as he led you out to another reception and you realised this was a hotel, you looked at him questioningly and he smirked smugly. He weaved through corridors leading you both further away from the crowd.

“Whoa, whoa wait up.” You were out of breath, he was almost yanking you along but you couldn’t take anymore in your heels and you lifted your ankle as you began to unbuckle your shoes and Henry laughed, he gave no warning as he lifted you. Wrapping your legs around his waist and he kissed you deeply. He bit your bottom lip so softly and you groaned, the slit in your dress was exposing your quickly dampening underwear against his growing bulge. His tongue swiped the entrance of your mouth and you groaned into him as he pressed you into a corridor wall. Your anxieties from earlier in the night were in the distance as he made work of roaming your body with his hands and planting kisses along your neck.

You both heard people coming round the corner when he dropped you down and you tried to appear like you weren’t about to tear into each other. You patted your sore lips and Henry a mix of a groan and a low laugh escaped from his lips. “Come on,” he swiped you into his arms bridal style and made his way to the lift.

“You got a room?” Your jaw dropped.

“Well I had to be prepared, I’m fully aware I can’t keep my hands off you. You are far too heavenly for that.” Your breath hitched and Henry took this opportunity to kiss you, you could feel his lips were smiling.

The lift opened to the top floor of the hotel, the whole place was beyond luxurious, what did the top floor look like?

Henry had dropped you and you’d both managed to make quick work of taking off your shoes in the lift and you carried them by their straps in your fingers. Henry couldn’t keep his hands off you as he led you to the end of the corridor, he jammed the key into the room lock and opened the door.

You turned round and took in your surroundings. At the centre of the room was a large king-sized bed, a tv attached to the wall. An archway led to what looked like an adjoining living room with another tv and dining table and a door to the side which you assumed led to the en-suite. You sucked in your breath as Henry slowly took off his jacket and laid it onto the back of an armchair.

You dropped your heels and Henry took this as a signal as he pulled you into his arms, his arm reached behind your back and began to unzip and you pulled his hand away and shook your finger at him. He looked confused.

“Sit.” You said, sternly and he sat at the end of the bed inquisitive and excited. His legs were spread ever so slightly, and he was sporting a hefty bulge. You stood in front of him but just so far, he couldn’t reach out and touch you. You turned slowly then and began to unzip your dress – slowly and Henry seemed to understand what you were doing now.

You gently pulled it down as it pooled to the floor and Henry groaned as he took in your figure from behind. You turned back around and stepped closer and smirked. He took in your bare chest and your underwear that left little to the imagination. He licked his lips as he leaned back on his arms.

Then you stepped into the space between his legs and he made a noise of approval as you slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

“My turn.” He said simply and grinned devilishly.

He kissed your shoulders, along your collarbone. His hands grabbed your skin, his left hand teasing your nipple ever so slightly as his right hand found their way to your ass and he spanked you and you gasped. As he brought his lips to your jaw and finally your lips, he lifted you onto his lap and you felt his bulge sit perfectly against your pussy.

“Fuck you’re so wet I can feel it through my trousers,” he growled against your lips. “How long have you been like this?”

“All. Day.” You teased and his hand moved from your ass and pulled your hair back. You had begun to grind against his bulge, and you could hear him laugh as he shook his head, “up here.” He demanded and he pulled you up towards his face, you stuttered but before you could speak, he was already teasing your labia with his fingers as you hovered above his perfect face. You could feel him breathing beneath you and it made you shudder. He planted kisses along your inner thighs, his stubble tickling the skin and finally he swiped his tongue along your opening, over your lace underwear. You moaned through gritted teeth. The teasing agonising at this point.

He seemed to give in then and you felt him move your underwear slightly aside as he gave you what you wanted and licked circles into your clit, his index and middle finger pushed their way into your cunt and you bucked beneath him. You felt a hand slap your behind and you pressed your hands against the headboard as his fingers stretched you open.

“Good girl,” he mouthed into you and the vibrations of his voice set you off, you wanted to feel his tongue all over.

“Please,” you begged and like he knew exactly what you wanted his tongue teased your labia again and penetrated your opening and you threw you head back. You continued to ride his face until he stopped and lifted you up. “Not yet darling,” his voice oozed like the sweetest honey, but you felt grief stricken. He fully removed his shirt and unbuckled his trousers, his dick popped out of his boxers angry with arousal, with a bead of precum sitting atop it. You licked you lips as you watched him swipe his hands along his length.

“Touch yourself,” he moved to the end of the bed and stood over you and you sat against the headboard, you swiped your fingers along your labia and pressed against your clit and began to circle it, you moaned but your eyes never left him as he continued to slowly swipe his length.

“Slower.” He commanded, he wanted it to be torture for you both and you couldn’t help but whimper. You heard a growl from Henry and as you continued to play with your clit, he raised his hand and you stopped. He beckoned you forwards, and you crawled up to the bed and he kissed you. Gently to begin with and then rough. “Bend over.” You followed his instruction, and his hand came down hard and you howled as your arousal dripped down your thighs.

He did these four more times and then he patted and massaged the skin softly and kissed along your asscheek. Then he pulled you back up, pressing your back against his chest, you turned your face towards him and he kissed you, you could feel his dick pressing against your arse and bucked and he chuckled, he guided himself along your opening and swiped your juices, he teased your clit with his head and you pressed your arms into his biceps.

“Please Henry,” you begged and nipped your shoulder as he plunged himself into you and you cried out in pleasure as he bottomed out. He continued to thrust, hard but slow as you accommodated him.

“I worship you.” he purred into your ear between moans as he began a steady rhythm, a hand played with the bud of your nipple as the other held you steady to him, your legs becoming jelly.

He continued to thrust, rhythm becoming harder and then he pulled out and turned you around, laying you down on your back he wrapped your legs around his waist he entered you once more. “You take me so well,” he looked down at your body as one hand gently stimulated your clit, his other reached your neck and secure his fingers around it. He pressed his lips along the skin on your calf, his teeth playfully tugging at the skin.

You clenched as he thrusted and he groaned louder, his hand wrapped ever so slightly tighter around your throat and your fingers tugged at his curls.

“Do you want more darling?” He groaned as his started to lose control, getting closer to his own orgasm.

“Please, harder!” you begged, and he grinned as his hands pressed into your hips and he slammed harder and harder

“I want you to cum on my cock,” he ordered, his thumb pressing slow hard circles into your clit and a after few more slams into you, you clenched around his cock you climaxed, soon followed by him. You felt the last few spurts and a few moments as you felt him soften inside you and he unsheathed himself.

You were wiped out, he laid beside you and pulled you close to his chest. You looked up at him as you both stared at each other in silence. You felt complete.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” he tilted your chin, “you glow like the moon.” You blushed.

“Then you are my sun.” you replied then you bit your lip and choked on a laugh, “that was a bit cringe wasn’t it?” you felt his soft laugh against you.

That’s how you fell asleep, in his arms. At some point Henry must have tucked you both under the duvet because when you awoke you were under the blankets with him and you looked up and smiled as your eyes met.

“Ah you’re awake,” he said tucking your hair behind your ear, he left the bed and disappeared to the adjoining room and brought back a tray filled with croissants and other breakfast pastries. At some point he had put on one of the bathrobes.

He laid it down and joined you back on the bed, he pulled apart an almond croissant and fed it to you.

“Erm about last night…” you said between chewing, you pulled the duvet over your naked body suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“I am sorry you felt the way you did.” Henry started but you raised your hand slightly.

“No please don’t apologise, I started to feel insecure and I don’t know I guess I felt paranoid because you wanted to keep me a secret…” you hated the way you sounded right now, pathetic.

Henry’s eyes widened. “Oh no! It’s not that at all.” He paused for a while, you could see he was trying to work out how to explain what he was thinking, “it’s not you I don’t want you to be a secret but…we have a professional relationship as well and it’s really not even that actually. I’m guessing you’ve seen the way the media have reported my dating life before?” You nodded. “Right well, I’ve been involved with a younger woman before and,” he sighed. “I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Expose you to that…not yet anyway. Not until you’re comfortable. Not until this has had a chance to blossom,” he motioned at the both of you.

“Oh,” was all you could manage, it wasn’t how you had thought at all, you felt ridiculous.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Henry stated and you leaned forward intrigued.

“After last nights performance I’m not sure there’s much else you could do,” you joked. He smiled smugly and leaned over planting a light kiss on you.

“Oh, I’m sure I could think of something.” Henry said against your lips.

You both finished eating as he threw you over his shoulder and ran you a bubble bath. You sank into the bubbles as he sat behind the head of the freestanding bath, placing a hand towel as a pillow behind your head, his hands found their way to your shoulders and he massaged your neck and shoulders as you sighed happily into your bath.

**Author's Note:**

> would like to thank my best friends who always are supportive, one of them helped me name Pandora, he won't ever read this but thank you for such a ridiculous yet perfect name. my other best friend for reading everything i write and being the most supportive, i love you!


End file.
